User blog:BeholdtheVision/Earth-5734 Arena!
VIEW THE BRACKET HERE ! How it works: #Contribute the characters you wish. After a select period of time, the bracket will be finalized and the tournment will begin. #Two heroes will face each other, in a specified location. ##i.e. Spider-Woman vs. Hank Pym in the sewers. #Before the match begins, users must discuss, AND COME TO AN AGREEMENT, about how this area would contribute to their stats. ##i.e. We have agreed that as there is a small space, Hank Pym would have -1 speed but since there'd be less space to account for +1 intelligence. Jess would logically have +2 speed against Giant Man because he's so fast. #Each player goes to the Easy Decision Maker Website. Here, enter in the 6 stat categories. Click 'answer' and comment with the bolded category. ##i.e. Giant Man will be fighting with energy projection. (lvl 6). Spider-Woman will be fighting with Durability (lvl 4). #The player who wins gains 1 point! If you tie, please reroll. They also subtract .5 lvl from Durability and 1 lvl from the category they just used. If the category just used was Durability, only one point is subtracted. If Intelligence is used, a point is instead gained. Points cannot go beneath 1. ##i.e. Hank Pym hits Jess with a specially designed gun before she reacts and gains a point. (-.5 Durability + -1 energy projection for him; -1 Durability for Spider-Woman.) #Repeat these steps 4 more times as games are best of 5. ##i.e. Giant Man will be fighting with Durability (lvl 2.5). Spider-Woman will be fighting with Speed (lvl 5). Spider-Woman quickly darts around Giant Man and hit him. She gains a point. (-1 durability for him, -.5 durability and 1 speed from Spider-Woman.) ##Giant Man will be fighting with Intelligence (lvl 7). Spider-Woman will be fighting with strength (lvl 5). Giant MAn easily outwits Jess as she rushes towards him. (.5 durability for both and -1 intelligence for him and -1 strength for her.) ##Giant Man will be fighting with Speed (lvl 2). Spider-Woman will be fighting with Intelligence (lvl 3). Spider-Woman gets the better of Hank when he tried to quickly shrink down. She gains a point. (-1 speed for him and -1 Intelligence for her. -.5 durability for both.) ##Giant Man will be fighting with Intelligence (lvl 6). Spider-Woman will be fighting with Durability (lvl 1.5). Giant Man finally manages to outwit Jess and gains a point. ###FINAL SCORE: 3/2 for Giant Man. He shall advance to the next round. Tournament Feb 2015- BEGUN! *Sign up for the next tournament in the comments below! Prizes are as follows: #500 extra pts in addition to making an OC OR 100pts. #500 extra points in addition to a vial of Extremis #250 extra points. *EVERY WINNER GETS +.25 to one category. Plotline Director Fury is putting together a new team of superheroes and he wants the very best. Time for a training exercise! Rumor has it some villains have entered to prove they can take down the heroes. Current Entries- Only 3 per User #'Hank Pym (BeholdtheVision)' #Spider-Woman (BeholdtheVision)- Defeated by Nico #'Godzilla (Irockz707)' #Nico Minoru (Irockz707)-Defeated by Supaidaman #Eric O'Grady (ElectricMayhem) #She-Hulk (EletricMayhem) #Punisher (ElectricMayhem) #'Emma Frost (BeholdtheVision)' ##Extra random decision maker must be used to determine whether she is in diamond form or not. #Tiger Shark (EletricMayhem) #'Supaidaman (Irockz707) ' #'Wiccan (Bridgetterocks)' #'Professor X (Bridgetterocks)' Matches Round 1 *Eric O Grady vs Godzilla **Godzilla wins! *Wiccan vs She-Hulk **Wiccan wins! *Hank Pym vs Punisher **Hank Pym wins! *Spider-Woman vs. Nico **Nico wins! Round 2 *Godzilla vs Tiger Shark **Godzilla wins! *Wiccan vs Emma Frost *Nico vs Supaidaman **Supaidaman wins! *Hank Pym vs Professor X Category:Blog posts